Finding My Way
by dreamweaver1
Summary: A Little Teaser Hope you like it. It's about character that was in my mind which I could not get out, so I decided that I had to tell his story


finding my way  
  
I do not own any of the characters from higher Ground or the song at the same time by Barbra Streisand, however; I do own Derrick he's all my. He visits me in my dreams, and I can't get him out my mind, so I had to let his story be heard. I hope you will like it. Please R&R and tell me whether I should continue his story thanks.  
  
"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."   
-Oliver Wendell Holmes   
__________________________________________________________________  
  
*Think of all the hearts  
beating in the world  
at the same time  
think of all the faces  
and the stories they could tell*  
  
Derrick watched as the car throw up dust and gravel in the air as it sped away. He wasn't sure what just had happened all he knew was that he was asleep, and was shook a wake and told to get out. He watched the car disappear into night. Derrick picked up the jacket that was thrown out of the car, and dusted it off. Derek put it on, and cupped his hands together and blow into them.  
  
"Man it is cold out here." He said as he took in his surrounding.   
  
*at the same time  
think of all the eyes  
looking out into this world  
trying to make some sense of what we see  
think of all the ways we have of seeing  
think of all the ways there are of being*  
  
  
He walked over to the Gazebo, and sat down and starred up in sky " you surely can see many stars out here then at home, but where is home anyway." He thought as he pulled out his wallet. Derrick opened it up and took out a picture and set it on the picnic table. He rest his chin on his hands as he starred at the picture.   
  
*think of all the children  
being born into this world  
at the same time  
feel your love surround them  
through the years they'll need to grow  
at the same time*  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy, I don't understand why nobody wants me. First, you left me, then dad dropped me off at the orphanage on my seventh birthday. I don't prefer to think about that orphanage place. It was so awful there. I really tried hard to please the people at the foster home. I...I just want them to love me. I don't know what I did that they dropped me off up here in these woods like Daddy did at orphanage." He said wiping away a tear that was falling down his face as he starred down at the picture of his mom.  
  
*just think of all the hands  
that will be reaching for a dream  
think of all the dreams that could come true  
yes if the hands we're reaching with  
could come together  
joining me and you*  
  
Derrick picked up the picture and put it back in his wallet, and put the wallet back in his back pocket of his jeans as he got up. "Stop your crying you sissy boy really men don't cry." He said to himself as he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He looked around to find where he could sleep, for he knew he couldn't sleep out here he would freeze to death. He saw a building, and he ran over to it. He first knocked on the door to see whether any would answer. When nobody answered, he checked to see whether it was locked to his surprise. The door wasn't locked. Derrick walked into the room looked around, and he saw a fireplace, couple chairs, and a couch.  
  
*when it comes to thinking of tomorrow  
we must protect our fragile destiny  
in this precious life there's no time to borrow  
the time has come to be a family  
ohhh...  
think of all the love  
pouring from our hearts  
at the same time*  
  
  
He went over to the fireplace and put on some logs and found matches, and took one out and started it. He sat down on the floor in the front of the fireplace rubbing his hands together as he starred into the fire, and scared expression came over his face. He got up picked up the iron dagger and started to put out to fire. "No fire, no, no fire." He screamed as he tried to put the fire out. Derrick lay down in fetus position on the floor after he had managed to put the fire. He put his thumb in his mouth as he starred at the fireplace as if it were going to come alive.  
  
*yes think what we've been givin  
and yet think what we could lose  
all of life is in our trembling hands  
its time to overcome our fears  
and join to build a world that loves and understands*  
  
Derrick stood up with the same frighten look on his face, and started to paced back in forth in front of the fireplace. " I don't want to,I don't want to. He said to himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down and pull his knees up to his chest and started to rock back and forth. He was trembling and drenched in sweat. He wiped away the sweat from his face." I don't want to fall sleep.I don't want nightmares of that night please God don't let me have dreams of that night please." He pleaded as he laid his head down on the arm of the couch and closing his eyes, and second later he was sound a sleep.  
  
*it helps to think of all the hearts  
beating in the world  
and hope for all the hearts  
healing in the world  
there's a healing music in our hearts  
beating in this world  
at the same time  
at the same time*  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
If I get plenty of feedback. I would love have about ten review please before I post the next chapter.  



End file.
